criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Cool iris That plug-in is nifty! How'd you find it? I like it a lot! — JeiaraTalk 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine from Decatur, IL turned me on to it. I love it. On the downside, you can't save directly from it. But, it's still pretty neat. There's versions for almost every browser or OS. I have Ubuntu Linux as a backup OS and it works for it, too. -Sec_1971 20:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Images Linking to Articles I think there are 3 ways: #1: URL http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/b/bc/Wiki.png #2: Imagemap File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none File:Wiki.png|center|Criminal Minds default Episodes desc none #3: "link=" syntax (internal links only) #4: Wiki New Feature : I think I've heard about this, I can't remember if it's any of the above or if they came up with something new? — JeiaraTalk 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki Annoucements You just edit the "site notice" page and it'll display your message at the top of every page: http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice — JeiaraTalk 22:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Customizing the Skin Hi -- I could try to notate it for you, but I confess I usually just turn things colors myself until I find what I want. However, there is a pretty good guide at , which I think will help you more in the long run. -- Wendy (talk) 17:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a great job starting this wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hiya Sec! I don't mind you using them. Though, I think you should change up the design and colors a bit so it doesn't look like you just copied. :) Here are some ideas you can play around with: Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! If you need any help, let me know! — JeiaraTalk 21:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Sec 1971 -- we are excited to have Criminal Minds Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Criminal Minds Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! What? You mean you are alone? OMG. Congratulations for all the work you did 'til now! I'm sorry to say you that, probably, I will not be a constant user of this wiki. There are two main reasons: #I'm Italian. Here in Italy, CM is still at its 3rd season on free TV: tomorrow night, I'm going to watch Damaged for the first time!. Too many spoilers for me here! #My English used to be very good, but I'm not practising it too much lately. There would be too many mistakes for you to correct! :D Anyway, who knows... I could do something anyway! Bye! --Simone85 17:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Any help is welcome. I don't mind correcting foreign English. Character facts are good, or real-world articles. Anything helps -Sec_1971 18:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Yes, I have taken the picture. banning I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do about the bans/deletions on either wiki; you guys will have to work that out yourselves. -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not really concerned about being banned on CSI. GroceryBag doesn't seem to let anyone edit, anyway. For that reason, I just don't want him bringing that attitude here. I just wrote to you to explain that fact. No biggie. I'm happy here, and I'm glad to see that there are a few new editors who are doing really well. -Sec_1971 19:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ? Why would you block someone just because they haven't edited? 17:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Because the whole point of being a User on a wiki is to contribute. The user who was blocked has created user pages all over Wikia without ever contributing. This leads many of us (admins on other wikis, as well) to the conclusion that this particular person is just here for self-promotion and has no plans to actually contribute. Wikia is not here for use as a social network. It is a resource for information, and a place for editors to collectively build a database relating to that wiki's particular subject. -Sec_1971 17:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback What is a Rollback? --Jpx400 18:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You can basically undo vandalism with a single click. No big deal -Sec_1971 18:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Megan Kane Much Obliged! --Jpx400 15:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Green numbers At the Latest Activity I see the names of articles I've written along with green numbers. What do they mean? --Jpx400 15:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you're referring to numbers like +267 or something like that, it means that's how many additional bytes were added to the article since the last edit. If it's red and like this: -34, that's how many bytes were removed. Bytes are sometimes removed if a sentence was rephrased or if spaces were removed. BTW, try not to remove the empty fields in a page's template. Those empty lines may be used in the future if the related info is ever discovered. -Sec_1971 16:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Terrorist Template I been thinking about your suggestion of a Terrorist Cell template. Wouldn't it be more comprehensive with a Criminal Organization template with fields like: *Name *Type (as in "Terrorist Cell" or "Street Gang") *Origin (as in country or area of origin) *Area of Operation *Affiliation *Ideology *Leader No. of members might be kinda difficult to estimate, but that could be changed into "Approx. No. of Members". --Jpx400 20:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll see what I can do. What should the title bar say? Criminal Organization? Making it generic like that would allow it to be used for a cult as well. I've been wanting to write an article about The Seperatarian Sect: Benjamin Cyrus' cult. Criminal Organizations Template Took a look at the Template. Great Work! When it becomes available, I'll put it into use. --Jpx400 18:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's available. Go ahead. -Sec_1971 19:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Pedophile Category What do you think about having a Pedophile Category on this site for Criminals like Carl Buford and the UnSubs from P911 and A Shade of Gray? --Jpx400 08:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kind of a sensitive subject. But I guess it would be appropriate. -Sec_1971 13:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Season 5 promo Have you seen the CBS promo for episode 5x01? I wrote about it on the George Foyet page. Here's a link to it on Youtube if you haven't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5GV_SWjwfM --Jpx400 20:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) NICE! Looks exciting. I wonder if they'll finally ice The Reaper.... -Sec_1971 03:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Bennington Thanks, I saw "The Fisher King" on TV the other day and I just noticed the institute name pop up once or twice. -- Lord Crayak 18:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lines I'm sorry about the stuff on the Karl Arnold article. I don't know what happened, I didn't even realize I had removed an entire line from the infobox (I thought a glitch or something had occurred when my edits didn't stay and everything became weirdly spaced). Really, really sorry for what happened. -- Lord Crayak 11:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just a simple mistake. I didn't mean for that message to sound that menacing :) There was previously a user here that did the same thing constantly and I eventually got tired of fixing it. -Sec_1971 15:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for sorting out the article. I think I may have been screwing up by putting an extra space or something to that effect, and I only noticed it now. Real "D'oh!" moment on my part. -- Lord Crayak 20:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It happens :) -Sec_1971 02:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Criminal Minds Wiki looks great and I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! Also thanks for getting the category to work in the Portal:Minor Characters page. I put the tag in it a million times and it would never show up. Glad you got it to work. -Sec_1971 02:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah -- the close gallery tag was messed up and making the category tags not work -- took me a few tries to see it though! The wikia staff usually make the spotlight images; you don't have to. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Reply to message from 9/18 I don't really know what editor I use, I just use the one that appears when I pick "Edit." By the way, I'm planning to write about Chad Brown and Dr Nichols from Amplification. The episode was aired where I live tonight, and I took notes. --Jpx400 21:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Go for it. I was still kicking around some methods of writing about the guys in Soul Mates -Sec_1971 21:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Reply - Portal:Criminals I dunno, templates seem to hate me. :| -- Lord Crayak 00:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hopeless For the UnSubs of Hopeless, I was planning to write one article about the leader UnSub and one (if possible) for the gang as a unit in Criminal Organizations. The episode has been uploaded on Youtube, so I can write them both today (Friday). --Jpx400 06:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on it right now. Since none of the members has any specifically revealed history, I'm noly writing about them as a group. I'm calling the article "Turner's Group" for now. --Jpx400 13:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wikia Spotlight? Was this wikia ever spotlighted? I don't recall seeing it as an ad... --Jpx400 21:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :we're on the list. It just takes awhile, I guess. I think that's kind of strange, since the Brutal Legend wikia is already a spotlight wiki, and the damn game isn't even out yet. I'm not sure when it will happen, but Merrystar has informed me that we're up soon. Cradle to Grave I think Hotchner will stay around to get Foyet.--Unit Chief 18:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Criminal Photos Thanks! Picked up the Season Two box set the other day (they didn't have Season One for some reason, ah well). Been watching whenever I get the chance too and picking out images and any tucked away, background info (names on boards, computer screens, etc.) I can with freeze frame. -- Lord Crayak 02:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The Mulford Family I'm planning to write an article about the Mulford brothers from Open Season, the UnSubs who hunted people in the woods for sport. That would cover the two brothers, Paul and John, as well as their deceased uncle who killed the same way before they were born and raised them. Do you think I should cover the three of them using a CrimOrg page or write about them individually? --Jpx400 11:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure another template is required, I can just use the CrimOrg template and write "Killer Family" under Type. --Jpx400 10:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Karl Arnold A slippery guy, that Karl. Remember them mentioning the doggie door thing once or twice (the doors were rigged so that if something without a collar tried to get in through them an alarm would go off). Got reminded of that when I read the new "Outfoxed" article (which looks like its gonna be a sequel to "The Fox", which is cool; that was actually one of the first episodes I ever saw). -- Lord Crayak Soul Mates and Children of the Dark Heard you have problems deciding how to write about the guys from Soul Mates. I'm planning to write about the UnSubs from Children of the Dark by giving each member of the pair individual articles, mentioning the other partner's name in them and possibly in a "See Also" section. If you want to write about the Soul Mates guys, maybe that technique might help. BTW, I read on your page that you like the CSI point-and-click game. If you're interested, a sequel featuring the new cast, called "Deadly Intent", has been released. --Jpx400 21:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Slessman I thought I'd cover Richard Slessman, Tim Vogel's partner. Do you think I should put him under Criminals or Minor Characters as a Onetimer?--Jpx400 10:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. OneTimer, I guess. Not sure. -- Gina the Vampiress I'm currently, as I'm writing this, working on an article about Gina, the Unsub from The Performer. I've found her last name (it's mentioned about 11-12 minutes into the episode), but I can't really hear if it's Gina Caine or Gina King. I don't think it's spelled Kane, since there already has been a female Unsub with that surname. Which one do you think it is?--Jpx400 19:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::According to the tv.com cast listing, her name is Gina King. -- Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include Criminal Minds. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers Sarah (talk 00:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Anything would be great! Maybe mention George Foyet, who makes his final appearance tonight (25th) -